


eye fic but it's dream

by specialagentrin



Series: cursed fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Consensual Non-Consent, Crack, Dubious Consent, Eye Sex, Frottage, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Sex, Skull Fucking, anyways next fic someone shoving a 4ft christmas tree up their ass, does this fall under sadism or machoism, idk - Freeform, if you read this then im halfway sorry for you, im very tired, or a boatload of candy idk, or a pumpkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: I actutally really, really love the eye fic. So I made a Dream vers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: cursed fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962112
Comments: 53
Kudos: 132





	eye fic but it's dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eye Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698369) by Anonymous. 



Dream’s busy farming his small row of potato crops - making sure there isn’t any unwanted weed, the soil is wet enough, there aren’t any animals attempting to eat his food - the usual worries whenever you're gardening. It had been a peaceful afternoon so far, the occasional loud sounds coming from Tubbo and Tommy fooling around in the distance. Surprisingly, he didn’t hear the arrival of his two closest friends, twitching slightly when he hears their voices less than a few feet away. 

  
  
“So…” George slings an arm over Dream’s shoulder, and in an instant he knows something is off. “Sapnap and I have a question.” 

  
  
“If it’s about the villager girl that lives three towns over that Wilbur tried to set me up with, no, I didn’t actually go on a date with her.” He replies, but from their confused expressions that wasn’t the answer they 're seeking. “Uh… no, I didn’t eat out the batch of cookie’s Niki made, that was Quackity.” 

  
  
“What are you talking about?” Sapnap tilts his head in curiosity. 

  
  
Dream sighs. “Ah. Nevermind then. What’s up?” 

  
  
“Well, Sapnap and I we’re wondering if you have something to tell us?” The shortest of the three questions. “Maybe something that has to do with that mask of yours?” 

  
  
“Nope.” He pops the p, cleaning the dirt off his hands with a rag. “Nothing I can remember. Why?” 

  
  
“Is there some hidden scar underneath there? Secret treasure? OH I GOT IT - you're secretly a pigman!” Sapnap snickers, and Dream scoffs in annoyance.

  
  
“As if. If anything, Techno is secretly a pigman. He’s definitely got the ears and attitude for it.” Dream says. “Why are the two of you suddenly so eager to see what’s underneath it anyway?” 

  
  
“Well, according to Wilbur, everyone else has apparently seen your face besides from us. Why is that?” George’s tone is angry, furious even. 

  
  
“I - It never came up, I guess.” He shrugs.

  
  
“You should have told me.” Sapnap glares at George when he clears his throat. “You should have told  _ us _ . We’re best friends, we tell each other everything!” 

  
  
“Well, there’s nothing special about it. I normally make up stories about why I have my face hidden.” The mask man states. “I normally go along the lines of ‘my right eye is fake, it’s infused with an ender eye, that’s how I’m able to see through it.’”

  
  
“If there’s nothing special about it - why didn’t you tell us about it anyway?” George snarls. 

  
  
Dream looks down at him in exasperation. “It wasn’t exactly important, George. I don’t need to tell you two everything.” 

“Yes you do!” The eldest boy snaps. 

  
  
“No I don’t! You’re acting like a child!” 

  
  
“And you’re acting like an asshole!” 

  
  
“Whatever - it isn’t any of your business as to why I should or should not hide my face!” 

  
  
“You should have told me and sapnap and I  _ hate _ the fact you didn't! And you showed Techno and Wilbur and Tubbo and  _ Schlatt  _ out of all people -” George is screaming at him now, and he’s about to call this whole thing off when Sapnap pushes a glass bottle through his lips, a strong and exotic taste fills his mouth. He gulps down a generous amount before spluttering the rest out, quickly dropping to his knees. 

  
  
“What the fuck -” 

  
  
“It’s okay, Dream, don’t worry.” George runs a hand through his soft blonde hair, as Dream presses a shaky hand against his heart. He can hear his health screen pop up, but he can’t seem to see it. Sapnap drugged him with blindness and weakness, then - 

* * *

  
  
Dream wakes up. 

  
  
He looks around the room frantically, and realises he’s in his own bedroom, nothing out of the ordinary. His clothing is removed, everything but his mask is in place. The wooden chair is cold against his bare ass, and he shifts uncomfortably on it. George walks into the room the next moment, eyes lighting up in excitement when he realises that Dream’s awake. 

  
  
“Good evening, Dreamie, how was-” 

  
  
“You kidnapped me! What the  _ fuck _ , George?” Uneasiness settles in his stomach as he sees George’s gaze darken. “Let me go!” 

  
  
“I think you're a bit confused, Dream. I didn’t kidnap you, you’re in the safety of your own home.” He circles around his friend a few times, eyes admiring his body. “You’re so pretty like this, bound and tied up at my mercy.” 

  
  
“George, stop your bullshit - I think your colorblindness fucked with your head to the point you lost your damn sanity.” He snarks to no avail, heart pounding when George finally stops in front of him.

  
  
“You know…” George’s fingers trace the outline of Dream’s mask, hooking a finger underneath it and sliding it up and off his face. He stares at the horrible drawn smile placed upon it, flipping it back and forth for a few moments trying to scout out any hidden secrets. “I’ve always hated this mask of yours. Always keeping your pretty face tucked away from the world.” 

  
  
He snaps it in half right in front of him just to see Dream’s face lose color and hope. George tosses it to the wall with such force that one half manages to lodge itself into the wall. “But I suppose that is a good thing, no need for anyone to attempt to take you away from me - from  _ us _ .” 

  
  
“Us?” He hates the way his voice wavers in fear. “Who’s us?” 

  
  
Dream flinches violently when hands grip his shoulders tightly, neck snapping to see who's behind him. His stomach drops when he sees Sapnap with an eerie smile, eyes looking at Dream as though he’s prey. 

  
  
“Hi, Dreamie.” Sapnap attempts to place a kiss on his lips, but he turns his head away. A growl comes from the raven-haired boy, as he grips Dream’s jaw to twist it right back to him. “Nah-ah-ah, Dream. You’re going to be a good boy for the two of us today.” 

  
  
Sapnap captures soft, slightly chapped lips, kissing him eagerly. When Dream doesn’t reciprocate the motion, he feels a nick on his lips, a drop of blood falling onto the floor. “Come on, Dream.” He whines, fingernails digging into his jaw. “Kiss me back!” 

  
  
He initiates the next kiss in fear, a low moan falling from his lips as he feels another hand trace the outline of his dick. George’s hand wraps around it firmly, giving long, slow strokes. He’s content to view the beautiful make out session playing in front of him with beautiful sounds falling from their lips. 

  
  
Sapnap’s right hand traces over his chest, pinching a perky pink bud making Dream gasp. The youngest uses that to his advantage, slipping his tongue inside. Tasting whatever he can, feeling his dick fill up in his jeans as he slowly loses air in his lungs. He pulls back for a moment, removing his own clothing to let George have his moment with Dream.

  
  
“You said your right eye was your fake eye, right Dream?” He chuckles, thumb stroking the head of his cock, looking right into those terrified green eyes. George stands up until he’s onto eye level with Dream “Well, you won't be needing it anymore.” 

  
  
His fingers dig into the socket, his dick twitching in excitement as he slowly but surely pulls it out of his head. George felt the warm blood coat his hands as he finally ripped the optical nerve out of his eye. Dream’s screaming in pain, trying his best to hold his cries back as he bites his lower lip bloody. George is about to say something when a loud shriek comes from Dream, a sharp pain flashing in his ear. 

  
  
“Shut up!” George screams right back, throwing the eye at his forehead. Dreams froze, in horror, or arousal, neither of them could tell. 

  
  
“A player’s eye, check!” Sapnap replies cheerfully, picking up the eye from where it rolled, underneath the bed, and placing it on the bedside dresser for safekeeping.

  
George’s thumb traced the now empty rim, feeling the long, soft eyelashes before dipping it inside the socket.. Dream looked beautiful with tears streaming down his left eye, nose sniffling and body flushed in pleasure. Blood trailed down the other side of his face, and George licked his thumb that was soaking with the bodily fluid. He didn’t know why he thought that would be a good idea, as the taste of iron filled his mouth. 

  
  
“You know… I like all your holes. Especially this new one.” George jokes. He can practically hear Sapnap rolling his eyes. Out of interest, Sapnap traced the now hollow space flooding with blood. It sends waves of pleasure directly to his groin, cock leaking precum. 

  
  
“Can I, Dream?” George asks sweetly, heart leaping in joy when he gets a soft, pleading whine. “Use your words, Dream.” 

  
  
“ _Please_.” Dream brokenly begs, and who is George and Sapnap to deny him of pleasure? George is undoing his jeans as Sapnap throws a leg over Dream’s waist. His cock is nestled between Sapnap’s ass, moaning from the sweet _sweet_ friction - before crying out as a nice, warm tightness is settled around it. He can feel Sap’s arms wrap around his neck tightly, the boy twitching and shivering from just how good his dick feels inside of him. 

  
  
His attention switches back to George once the head of his cock pushed inside his eyelid. The oldest boy moans deeply, gripping a handful of soft hair as the muscles inside of his head squeezed the head of his cock. He couldn’t possibly fit anymore inside, or he would’ve been fucking his brain. 

  
  
Dream’s mind goes hazy with immense pain and pleasure - everything becomes a blur from there. From the way Sapnap is mewling and moaning as he slams his hips repeatedly onto his cock, throwing his head back to show off that beautiful, unmarked neck. Getting louder and louder by the moment, hand struggling to jerk himself off in time with his thrusts. Their names falling off his lips, nails clawing into his back, his own eyes squeezed shut as he uses Dream for his own pleasure. 

  
  
George’s eyes are half-lidded with pleasure as he shallowly thrusts his cock into the socket, hand reaching out for Sapnap’s. He gets his shoulder instead, and once Dream calls out his name it’s over for him. He cums with a silent scream of Dream’s name, semen flooding the inside of his eyelid before he pulls out and spurts over his face. 

  
  
He gives himself a moment to recover, walking behind the chair on shaky legs to untie Dream, who latches onto Sapnap’s hips and pounds into him relentlessly. Sapnap cums with a whole new language of slurs, ass tightening around Dream’s cock. 

  
  
Dream screams when he finally cums, holding the oversensitive limp boy in his arms tightly as hot, thick streaks of semen are realised inside of him. He presses kisses all over chocolate skin, leaving possessive little marks where the eye could see. 

  
  
George heads to the bathroom, as Dream carefully pulls out of Sapnap. “You okay?” 

  
  
“Yeah. Do you want to reawaken?” He questions. 

  
  
“Please? I prefer to have both of my eyes.” Sapnap nods, standing up on wobbly legs as he summons his inventory in the palm of his hands, pulling out a diamond sword. He plunges it right through Dream’s chest, smoke appearing in his face. 

  
  
His body forms onto the bed the next instant, fully clothed and all. He looks towards Sapnap, outstretching his arms and making grabby hands towards him - the youngest happily accepting and leaping into his arms. 

  
  
“Are you okay, Dream? That was some… intense foreplay and roleplay, to say the least.” Sap asks. 

  
  
Dream nods. “It was, actually. We got a player’s eye to use for future enchantments, which was our original goal after all. I was about to safeword out during the argument, thankfully you knocked me out.” 

  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay, Dream? The last thing we want to do is give you sexual trauma.” Sapnap looks up at him with those puppy eyes of his, and Dream chuckles.

  
  
“It’s fine, I promise. If I didn’t enjoy it, I would have safeworded out when George was about to tear my eyes out.” 

  
  
George comes back from the bathroom, looking at the respawned Dream sitting comfortably on the bed. He smiles widely, quick to jump onto the bed and intertwined his fingers with Dream’s. Presses three small taps against his fingers, a small signal stating ‘ _ I love you _ .’ He looks at Sap, mouthing the words to him, heart skipping a beat when he sees a pretty pink blush fall over his cheeks. 

  
  
“So…” Sapnap starts after a few moments of silence. “How about a round three with me?”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Suffer. 
> 
> also please follow [@georgewithno](https://twitter.com/georgewithno) or else.
> 
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
